buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Calling
The Calling is the second issue of the Fray comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Synopsis Fray’s world has been turned upside down. After finishing a routine breaking and entering job, she’s returned to her apartment to find an eight-foot-tall demon. Now she’s got another job proposal put in front of her, and her life will never be the same. Joss Whedon, creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, makes his comics writing debut with this epic, eight-issue saga of a young girl in a futuristic world where monsters are all but unheard of — and now she’s got to chase them all out of the shadows."Joss Whedon's Fray #2 (of 8)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 06, 2018. Summary Melaka is aware of the demon lurking behind her, and he lunges for her without hesitation. He refers to himself as Urkonn of the D’Avvrus. She zaps him with her raygun and put it down for the count. However, as soon as she tries to catch a breather, Urkonn wakes and plunges them both out of a window. As they fall, Fray continues to fight, until Urkonn tells her that he was not trying to kill her. Urkonn tells her that he was simply trying to halt her flight. He claims that he was sent to train her and that she is the Chosen One, destined to lead humankind in war against the vampires. Fray is unimpressed, asking what vampires are. Meanwhile, a vampire named Icarus is feeding from a girl. Two minions approaches him with the stolen amulet, and he elects to take it do their leader. As he walks away, the minions talks about Icarus’ past glory and how he is nothing but a lackey now. Icarus overhears and exerts his power over the minions by making one bite his own finger off. Mel has figured out that Urkonn was referring to lurks, but she doesn’t believe a word the he has said. Trying to prove his point, Urkonn tells her about the dreams about past Slayers she’s supposed to have, but Mel claims never to have dreamed anything like that. On patrol, Erin is fuming at Mel’s attitude to her, concerned that she would lose her sister to the dark side. Meanwhile, in Versi, Loo is trying to convince her friends that Mel is cool, and a hero, but they become convinced only when says that Mel is also a thief. In her apartment, Fray says she doesn’t care about the lurks, until Urkonn tells that they will eventually overrun the world. Suddenly, a device that has traveled across Haddyn comes through the window, and Mel catches it. She calls it a “carrier pigeon”, and it means that she is being summoned for a job. She chooses to leave Urkonn and take the gig, telling him to get another plan. When she has left, Urkonn points out that there is another plan, but she won’t like it. Mel is on her grab in a museum. She is distracted by Urkonn’s claims, but has to make the grab: a totem. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. She realizes that she didn’t cause it, and finds a lurk feasting on the guard. It lunges for her and bites into her arm. She manages to overpower him and throws him at a display case, shattering it. Escaping from the scene, Fray returns to Urkonn and asks him: “What’s a Slayer?” Continuity * Mentioning past slayers, Urkonn describes “a girl in school in a sunlit city”, a reference to Buffy’s slaying years in Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons one, two, and three. * It’s revealed that Melaka is 19 years old. * Melaka denies having the Slayer dreams; in The Worst of It, it’s revealed her twin brother Harth was the one who inherited them. *Urkonn mentions Melaka won’t be pleased with his alternative plan, a threat he’ll accomplish with Loo’s death, manipulating her into wanting vengeance against the lurks, as revealed in All Hell. *Melaka fights a lurk at the museum but doesn’t know how to kill him; Urkonn will teach her in Ready, Steady..., but she’ll dust her first lurks in Alarums. *The totem’s grab, as well as her previous amulet’s grab (Big City Girl), will be revealed as collected for Icarus’ master (Ready, Steady...). Appearances Individuals *Broder *Buffy Summers *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Gunther *Icarus *Loo *Urkonn Organizations and Titles *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer Species *Demon **Radie *Human *Lurk Locations *Haddyn **Haddyn Museum of History **Versi *Sunnydale **Sunnydale High School Death Count *Unidentified woman, drained by Icarus. *Unidentified museum guard, drained by a lurk. Behind the Scenes Production *The Chrysler Building is featured in Haddyn landscape, altered with more floors above the real 20th century construction. Distribution *'' '' was the 133º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 14,633 sales in July 2001 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--July 2001". ICv2, June 30, 2001. Retrieved March 06, 2018. It was also among the 300 best selling of October 2001"Top 300 Comics--October 2001". ICv2, October 03, 2001. Retrieved March 19, 2018. and January 2002."Top 300 Comics--January 2002". ICv2, January 02, 2002. Retrieved March 19, 2018. Collections *"Fray" trade paperback *"Fray" hardcover Gallery Cover Artwork Fray-033.jpg Quotes nl:The Calling Category:Fray comics